Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices are ubiquitous, facilitating voice, video, and data transmission and reception for respective users. Examples of mobile devices carried by a user may include, but are not limited to, remote medical treatment devices, distributed wearable antennas and devices, body implanted devices, and smartphones, all of which may contribute to increased radiation surrounding a respective user.